officialbestiaryfandomcom-20200214-history
Half-ogre (D
Half-ogres are the offspring of an ogre impregnating (or in rare cases being impregnated by) a being from another race. Most known half-ogres are half human, though other varieties exist. A fruit of a union between ogre and orc is called an ogrillon. When adventuring companies journey into the wilderness they often run into ogres; big, ugly humanoids. Occasionally, an ogre party will include one or two individuals that are a little shorter, but significantly smarter, wielding a weapon with more skill than might have been expected. They have a better understanding of their opponents, and they grunt commands that anticipate the adventurers' moves. In this way half-breeds, the issue of ogres and humans, earn the respect of their kind. Ecology Sages have expressed much concern over the years, wondering why ogres can interbreed with humans but not with elves or halflings. When the actual answer was discovered, the sages' concerns proved unfounded. The explanation had nothing to do with any supposed common origin of humans and ogres, but rather in a unusual characteristic that ogres share with orcs: rapidly adaptive biology. Just as orcs and ogres can adapt quickly to any terrain, from forests to the highest mountains, their genetic construction allows them breed with any humanoid race. This ability to breed easily is frequently passed on to their progeny. Half-ogres can also breed successfully with most other humanoid races. If this process continues for many generations, the result is a horrible hybrid known as a mongrelman. Many mongrelmen have strong strains of orc and ogre in their bloodlines, which may account for their chaotic evil attitudes. The half-ogre shares the ogre's place in the ecosystem: that of a plague upon demihumans and humans, lusting for treasure and making neither crafts nor good labor. The beginnings of half-ogre poetry have been around for many years, but it is considered exceptionally ugly and disturbing. Description Half-ogres range from 7 to 8 feet in height and weigh from 315 to 425 pounds. Skin and hair color are variable, but tend toward brown, gray, black, dull yellow (skin only), or any of the above with a slight gray-green tint. Teeth and nails are always orange. Most half-ogres have human-like eyes, though about one in five have the white pupils common to ogres. Their odor is noticeable, but it is not as overpowering as that of a full-blooded ogre. They live about 110 years and their sense of smell is better than an ogre's, but it falls short of a human's. Society Half-ogres have no society of their own. If they live with ogres, they are the quick-thinking members of the tribe, ever on their toes to prove themselves worthy. If a half-ogre is reared in a human community, he learns to live with suspicion and fear, and often turns to a military or solitary occupation. Occasionally, half-ogres join with half-orcs, orogs, ogrillons, and other humanoids. These communities are small (5-200 residents) and usually isolated, but can appear in virtually any terrain. Half-ogres fill a middle niche -- more powerful than half-orcs or orogs, but smarter than ogrillons, trolls, and other humanoids. As a whole, these communities are chaotic evil, with neutral tendencies stemming from the level of cooperation necessary in a "half-caste" situation. They prefer others of their own kind, and are tolerant of orcs and ogres. Enough of them have human blood that they regard humans with neutrality. Indeed, chaotic evil humans often find their most enthusiastic followers in such a hybrid tribe. They also tolerate giants such as trolls and other giants, but all other races are treated with undisguised hostility. Hybrid settlements raid civilized territories for prisoners and loot. A settlement may be found holding prisoners. It is also likely for treasure to be found in a hybrid camp. Half-ogres are usually cheated out of most of their rightful treasure shares by the more cunning orogs and half-orcs. Trivia (TBA) Category:Races Category:Half-breeds Category:Humanoids Category:Creatures